Unholy Trinity
Unholy Trinity which also called Faboierce, The Awesome Troi-some, Fabrittana, Quittana and Quinntanny is the On-and-Off trio friendship between Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. The friendship started on the episode "Showmance"(Brittany didn't show up on the episode "Pilot") Summary The friendship started on Showmance, it was shown that they were minions and spies of Sue, Quinn was seen as the leader of the trio and Brittany and Santana as sidekicks. Then they audition for New Directions and sang I Say a Little Prayer that made Will very impress so he accepted them. The trio fall aparts when Quinn was kicked off the Cheerios and Santana saw a chance to be the popular girl in school that made a on-going rivarly between Quinn and Santana. However, they still show some moments with Brittany. The rivalry continue until Season 2. ''However, Santana and Brittany continue the "Friend with benefits" friendship and turns into a loving relationship. After the fights and break ups, they reunited on the finale of ''Season 2. Where Brittany and Santana console a heart-broken Quinn and accompany in having a haircut. On the first episode of Season 3, Santana and Brittany convince pink-haired Quinn to rejoin the Cheerios but She declined. For the following episodes, they became close friends. Episodes Season One ''Showmance The girls are seen sitting together in Celibacy Club. Later, they audition for Glee Club. They perform ''I Say a Little Prayer, Quinn as the main vocals with Santana and Brittany singing backup vocals. After that, the trio were seen in Sue's Office and Sue ask them to spy on the Glee Club. ''Accafellas They were trying to bring down the New Directions by convincing Mercedes to go out with Kurt becaue they know that he's gay. They also convince them to hire a professional dance couch, Dakota Stanley (Also a couch of VA). They were the only people who he doesn't have a problem with. He said they're perfect and to stay just the way they are. They were seen standing and sitting together in some scenes. Preggers They were seen sitting together in the Choir Room. Later, they were seen cheering with the other Cheerios members to the Football Team. The Rhodes Not Taken The Unholy Trinity were sitting close together while April sings ''Maybe This Time. ''After Brittany was seen massaging Santana's shoulder while Quinn tells that she's pregnant in The Choir Room. Vitamin D They are close to each other in some scenes in the glee club. In some moments of the mash-up of the three girls reports details on New Directions to Sue. They are seen dancing together in ''Halo/Walking on Sunshine. ''Throwdown They are the only Cheerios members at the Cheerios practice. Quinn perform ''You Keep Me Hanging On w''ith Santana and Brittany singing backup With the other Cheerios members Mash-Up They are seen dancing with each other in ''Bust A Move. ''Mattress Quinn is sitting with Santana and Brittany. Santana and Brittany are with Quinn when she talks about that she want to join the Cheerios again. Sectional They dance together in ''My Life Would Suck Without You ''with choreography of ''I Say a Little Prayer. ''Bad Reputation Mercedes mentions Quinn is having beef with Santana and Brittany while talking with Mr. Shuester. Laryngitis The Unholy Trinity are practicing their vocals together while leaning on the piano. They looked so bored. They are on Rachel's list of Glee Members who are not "Are not pulling their weight". Season Two Audition At the beginning of the episode, they are seen together in the locker while Jacob interviews them. Later, they are seen dancing in ''Empire State Of Mind. ''After That, Sue calls Santana to her office and Sue tells Santana that she knows about her "Boob job". Then, Santana finds Quinn and fight her in the hallways. That means Santana only told Quinn and Brittany. While they are fighting, Brittany tried but failed in stopping the fight. In the end of the episode, Quinn saw Santana under the pyramid of The Cheerios. Britney/Brittany They are seen sitting together in the Choir Room. They sing some lines and dance in Toxic. There is a cut scene in which they sing ''Oops...I Did it Again. ''Grilled Cheesus They are seen together for 3 times in the Choir Room The Rocky Horror Glee Show They comment on Finn's body and was excited on Sam in gold boxers in the rehearsals of Rocky Horror. Never Been Kissed They perform ''Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer w''ith the other ND girls. They were sitting together with their costume on. The Subsitute They sang backup vocals in ''Forget You. ''They mostly dance together during the song. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle They are seen dancing with the other Cheerios members in ''California Gurls. ''However, Sue told that they are not good enough. They are also seen in the football match. Afterward, They were outside when Sue reveal the cannon where Brittany will be shot, Brittany is worried but Quinn assure her that she will tell will about that. Then, Sue ask them to choose Glee Club or Cheerios. When they quit Glee Club, Finn convinced them to return and they did. New York When Quinn is sadly and heart-broken by Finn, Santana and Brittany console her. Quinn may already know that Santana and Brittany slept with each other. That's What Quinn means when she said "I'm flattered, Santana, but I'm not really that into ''that." and Santana replied "I think I know how to make you feel better." Santana and Brittany accompany her to have a haircut. They also dance together in Light Up The World ''during Brittany's lines. Quinn also help Sam and Mike in holding on to Santana when she go ''Lima Heights. ''Brittany is shocked when that happen. Season 3 The Purple Piano Project Brittany and Santana try to convince Quinn to rejoin the cheerios because it is senior year and they want the Unholy Trinity back together but they fail and Quinn stays as a punk. Asian F When Brittany sings Run the World (Girls) Santana has a little solo and all 3 of them are seen dancing together and in spotlight Quinn and Santana can be seen talking to each other while Brittany is doing back-up vocals. The First Time All 3 of them are seen telling Rachel about their first time having sex. I Kissed A Girl Both Quinn and Santana vote for Brittany in the election and both Quinn and Brittany stand up for Santana when the captain of the rugby team isnt being nice to her. All 3 of them dance in I Kissed a Girl. Hold On to Sixteen After Sectionals Quinn goes to the bathroom to try and get Brittany, Santana and Mercedes to join New directions again. She tells them she loves them (as a friend) and the 3 of them are seen dancing together in We are Young. Michael When Quinn sings ''Never Can Say Goodbye we see in Quinns locker and there is a picture of New Directions girls which includes Brittany and Santana. ''Heart Santana pays Quinn (and the God Squad), to sing to Brittany for Valentine's Day On My Way They are seen sitting together during the Warblers' performance. After Regionals, they are invited to Finn and Rachel's wedding. Big Brother Santana and Brittany are the only ones to get up after Quinn and Artie finish their duet, to give her a hug. Dance with Somebody After Brittany and Santana's duet, Brittany tells Quinn that she's dancing, flying and breathing fire in her dreams. In the bathroom, Brittany and the other girls notice chemistry between Quinn and Joe. Prom-asaurus Brittany is in charge of Senior Prom, and puts Quinn and Santana in charge of counting the votes. They are all nominated for Senior Prom Court. ' Nationals Before Nationals, the three of them huddle up together and say that their school career began together, and it'll also end together. Songs *[[I Say a Little Prayer|'''I Say a Little Prayer]] *'You Keep Me Hangin' On' *'Toxic' *'Oops... I Did It Again '(Cut Scene) *'Forget You' *'Gives You Hell' *'It's All Over' *'America' *'We Are Young ' 'Danced Together' *I Say a Little Prayer *You Keep Me Hangin' On *Bust a Move *Gives You Hell *My Life Would Suck Without You *Empire State of Mind *Toxic *Forget You *California Gurls *Light Up the World *Run the World (Girls) *Express Yourself *We Are Young Category:Relationships